


Falling Slowly (Eyes That Know Me And I Can’t Go Back)

by orphan_account



Series: Thunderscience is canon king bitches [1]
Category: Thor (Marvel) - Fandom, Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE GAY, AU where at the end of Ragnarok IW doesn’t happen, Asexual Bruce Banner, Bisexual Bruce Banner, Bruce is just very in love with Thor okay, Bruce yells at Thor, Brunnhilde is more gay than anything tbh, Gay, Genderfluid Loki Laufeyson, Loki is the cause of all mischief, Love Confessions, M/M, Pansexual Loki Laufeyson, Pansexual Thor Odinson, Roommates, Slow Burn, So is Bruce, There’s a short hulk POV I guess, Thor and Bruce have to share a room on the ship, Thor is confusion, ThunderScience - Freeform, beer pong, bruce teaches asgardians beer pong, can you even describe Brunnhilde as really drunk, he doesn’t mean to but it happens, ish, let’s be honest she’s invented a new level of drunk, this has to get worse before it can get better, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where after Ragnarok, Infinity War doesn’t occur, and Bruce and Thor, during the journey to Earth, fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wrote this same AU, and I really liked it so here’s me writing this AU lmao

For a ship of its size, it made a considerably small amount of noise. The engines were exceedingly quiet, a low hum compared to most ships, and on board the ship it was almost as if they weren’t even powered on at all.

 

Despite the vastness of the ship, there weren’t enough rooms for all of the Asgardians that were on board, their numbers so great that even their new King and his brother, the Prince, had to share rooms with others.

 

Of course, Thor, being the King of Asgard, has certain privileges, such as only having to have one roommate (poor Loki got stuck with four, though he was happy to know that one was Brunnhilde- and then got royally freaked when he was informed that another was Heimdall) and getting a choice in his roommate.

 

Thor chose Bruce, since he knew him fairly well- and because he felt he had the best chance at preventing Bruce from Hulking out. He really didn’t want to put Bruce through anything like that again- he knew Bruce was constantly stressing about it, and Thor wanted to ease that stress- even if just by a bit.

 

Thor was currently sitting in his room, Loki across from him, discussing what was going to happen with their people. Despite being King of Asgard, Thor didn’t really love ruling his people.

 

Which was why he’d decided that Loki would get to take part in a lot of the decision making. The god of mischief had a lot of helpful insights, and Thor was more than happy to hear his opinion.

 

It was in the middle of this that a very important question popped into Thor’s mind, and he instantly voiced it.

 

“Brother, how long will it take us to reach Earth?”

 

Loki shot Thor a quizzical look, then seemed to remember Thor hadn’t traveled on ships very often, the last time being when they were very young.

 

“About six or so months,” he replied. “We still have time to decide where we’ll take our people.”

 

“Six months… is a fairly long time for decisions,” Thor agreed slowly.  _ And also a heck ton of time before Bruce gets to go back home to Earth. _

 

“Means we’ve got time to mull it over. Consider all angles.” Loki pushes himself to his feet, clapped Thor on the shoulder, then left the room, leaving Thor alone with his thoughts.

 

He didn’t get much time to think, however, before a tired Bruce entered the room, sitting down heavily on the double bed that filled a vast area of the room.

 

Thor realised that it was around the time that he, and people of earth, like Bruce, would normally sleep. It surprised him that, after the events of that day, Surtur and his sister and the destruction of Asgard and being crowned King, he wasn’t really tired.

 

Bruce had somehow regained his body after the fight on Asgard, fairly quickly. Thor had been quite prepared to have to put up with the Hulk for a while, but didn’t have to.

 

“Hey, Thor,” came Bruce’s tired voice, jerking Thor out of his musings.

 

“Banner!” Thor greeted, slightly over enthusiastically.

 

“Thor, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Bruce?” The scientist dropped his head into his hands tiredly. “Anyway, how was the rest of your day? You know, after the fight and everything.”

 

“Had some of the healers fussing over the wound on my back a bit too much, but otherwise not bad.”

 

“What wound on your back?” Bruce’s head had lifted at this, and he sounded worried.

 

“The wound from…” Thor grew quieter, his last words unintelligible. He didn’t want to worry Bruce.

 

“Thor, what wound?” Bruce asked more forcefully, and Thor let out a small sigh.

 

“The wound from Hela deciding to stab me. Don’t worry. I’ve survived much worse.” The god pushed himself to his feet, about to prepare for bed, but found his way blocked by Bruce.

 

“You didn’t think to mention this? At all?” The scientist shook his head in obvious anger and disappointment. “Even if you’re going to be fine, it’s good for me to know, so I don’t accidentally hurt you more or something.”

 

Thor slowly breathed out, thinking about Bruce’s words for a moment. “I’m sorry. I should have told you.”

 

Bruce yawned, nodding. “I need some sleep.” 

 

“I was thinking of getting some rest, too,” Thor replied, walking into their small bathroom to quickly change.

 

Thor usually just wore some pants to bed, or a simple covering, but since he was rooming with Bruce, he put on comfortable, slightly loose fitting clothes. He felt it might not be too welcome if he dressed how he normally would for a night’s sleep.

 

Upon exiting the bathroom, Thor found an already half asleep Bruce sprawled across one side of the large double bed they had to share (all of the single beds had been given to other Asgardians, and it didn’t bother Thor that he had to share a bed with Bruce).

 

Chuckling softly to himself, Thor carefully pulled the blanket up over Bruce properly so that he wouldn’t get cold, then got into bed himself and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Brunnhilde get up to mischief.
> 
> Bruce gets a bit... angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for this chapter.

Thor awoke late the next day, and to havoc and chaos across the ship.

 

It didn’t surprise him to discover the source; a very drunk Brunnhilde, and a tipsy Loki (who was clutching another glass of alcohol until Thor walked in and in an attempt to hide it he drank it as quickly as possible).

 

Thor mentally facepalmed, and obviously showed some level of disappointment on his face, because Loki immediately began to try and explain himself.

 

“She told me to drink!” He blurted, pointing at Brunnhilde accusingly- who merely took another swig of alcohol and then gave Loki the finger.

 

Thor shook his head, and Bruce stepped up beside him.

 

“Could’ve guessed he’d be the cause of the chaos,” he said, nodding in Loki’s direction.

 

Loki shrugged unapologetically. “God of mischief. Can’t change that.”

 

Thor shook his head again. “We need to clean up this mess.”

 

The god of thunder glanced around to survey the damage- furniture upturned, plates and jars smashed, the door hanging precariously on its hinges- and that was just the room they were in at that moment.

 

“Clean up mess?” Brunnhilde’s confused, drunk voice sounded from across the room. “What mess?”

 

She then kicked over a small table and laughed like it was some great joke. After a moment, Loki joined in the laughter, throwing a beer bottle across the room.

 

Thor turned and banged his head against the wall. “Gods, I hate you. Both of you.”

 

Loki, still laughing, took a step towards Thor. Then his laughter died away, and Thor looked up in time to see Loki take a couple of fearful steps back, eyes fixed on something- no, some _ one,  _ behind Thor.

 

Heart hammering, Thor spun around in time to see the Hulk burst forth, angry and enraged, the broken bottle just centimetres away from him.

 

_ Oh shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the hang of the cliff but I had to. I can’t resist cliffhangers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is a bit... conflicted.

Anger. That was all Hulk felt.

 

Deep down, in the back of his mind, lay a trapped, frightened Bruce.

 

A Bruce who couldn’t seem to remember what Hulk did, or was doing.

 

Something would happen, Hulk would take a step or move and Bruce would forget it in an instant.

 

It was the same feeling of hopelessness, the same feeling of everything being out of his control that Bruce had felt on Sakaar.

 

Not that he remembered the Hulk’s antics, but the emotion was familiar.

 

Bruce didn’t know how long it was until Hulk finally released control again and Bruce was back, but as his eyes met Thor’s and he saw the amount of relief in Thor’s expression, he supposed it had been a while.

 

“How long was I…?” Bruce trailed off, not really wanting to continue.

 

“A few hours. Loki nearly got decapitated.”

 

“Oh god.” Bruce ran his hands through his hair. “Hope the Hulk didn’t traumatise him too much. Or at least apologised.”

 

Thor winced. “Actually, I think Loki’s going to be having nightmares for weeks. And… this is Hulk we’re talking about. Apologies? Not really his thing.”

 

Bruce groaned. “Seems about right.”

 

Bruce pushed himself to his feet, stumbling a bit as he did so.

 

“Careful,” Thor warned, catching Bruce’s arm and steadying him.

 

“Thanks,” he replied, not bothering to pull away from the god’s grip.

 

After a lingering moment, Thor let go of him, and Bruce managed to stay upright.

 

Thor began to lead the way back to the room he and Bruce were sharing, and Bruce followed- passing very traumatised looking Loki, who he called a quick “Sorry!” to before continuing on.

 

It didn’t take them long to reach their room, and Bruce immediately sat down heavily on the bed.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for the other guy to come out-”

 

“Bruce.” Thor cut off the scientist in the middle of apologies. “You couldn’t help it. It’s not your fault.”

 

Bruce bit back an argument, knowing Thor would find some way to reason with him. Instead, he just looked down at his hands.

 

“Bruce, are you alright?” Concern laced Thor’s tone, and Bruce forced himself to look up and smile.

 

“I’m fine now.”

 

Thor, looking unconvinced, replied, “Good. Now I suppose I’d better go make sure no one was hurt.”

 

“Thor…” Bruce trailed off, wanting to ask him to stay, not wanting to be alone, but unable to voice it.

 

The god seemed to know, however, and reached out to put his hands on Bruce’s shoulders.

 

“Do you want me to stay?”

 

_ Yes. Forever. _

 

Instead, Bruce averted his gaze. “I’m sure you’ve got things to do,” he mumbled.

 

“Bruce, if you want me to stay-”

 

“Just go, Thor!” Bruce shocked himself by raising his voice into a yell. 

 

It was with a shocked, hurt look that Thor left the room.

 

Bruce felt more alone and hopeless than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. But I’m also not. Trust me, this will get better, but first it has to get worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce introduces Beer Pong to the Asgardians, gets drunk and says some things he wouldn’t normally say.

It hadn’t been Bruce’s idea. Really.

 

Okay, yeah, it had.

 

After he’d found Thor later in the day and apologised for snapping at him, which the god accepted easily but still looked slightly hurt, Loki and Brunnhilde had wanted them all to hang out together.

 

He didn’t  _ mean  _ for the concept of Beer Pong to burst out of his mouth, but it did.

 

Which was how he’d ended up here, five rounds later, very drunk, with a very not-drunk Thor, considering how much he’d drank, a drunk Loki and- actually, there really wasn’t a word to describe how drunk Brunnhilde was. She’d probably just created a new world record.

 

The four were sitting on the floor, Loki and Brunnhilde punching each other and laughing, Thor looking on with a small frown.

 

“Thorrrrr,” he slurred, turning to the Asgardian. “I looooove youuuuu.”

 

“Bruce, you’re drunk.” The god looked somewhat concerned, and Bruce felt laughter bubbling up inside him at Thor’s expression.

 

“I’m drunkkkkk! Druuuunkkkkk!” Bruce waved his arms around in the air like a child, then flopped onto his back, laughing.

 

“Alright, that’s enough.” 

 

Bruce felt himself get lifted into the air by a strong pair of arms. 

 

If he wasn’t so drunk, this would have made him shriek in surprise.

 

“I’m taking you back to our room. Hope you know how much of a hangover you’ll have tomorrow.” Thor adjusted his grip on Bruce, then began to walk along the route to their room.

 

“I looooove youuuu.” 

 

Thor allowed himself a small chuckle. “So you’ve said.” 

 

Bruce pouted. “But I loveeee youuuu.”

 

“Aaaaand that’s three times you’ve told me that now.”

 

“But-” Bruce cut himself off, somehow managing to have a rational thought despite being drunk.

 

_ Is he not going to say he loves me? _

 

Thor pushed open the door to their room and deposited Bruce on the bed.

 

“You might want to sleep this off.”

 

Obediently, Bruce shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

  
  


When Bruce woke up, he felt bile rising in his throat, and rushed to the bathroom, arriving just in time as he vomited. His head pounded, and he dimly remembered drinking a  _ lot _ .

 

He pushed himself to his feet, flushing the toilet to rid it of his vomit, then began to exit the bathroom, only to encounter Thor.

 

“How are you feeling, Bruce? You were pretty drunk.”

 

“Yeah, just..” Bruce winced. “Headache.”

 

Thor’s expression twisted into one of sympathy.

 

“Thor… did I do anything stupid last night?” Bruce was almost afraid to ask, but he needed to know if he’d hurt anyone.

 

“Well, no. Aside from telling me you loved me, repeatedly, no, you didn’t.” 

 

Bruce froze up. “I… I said…”

 

“Yeah.  _ Repeatedly. _ ” Thor offered Bruce a small smile.

 

“Thor, I was drunk…” At this, Thor’s face fell slightly, and Bruce continued on hastily with, “And was telling the complete truth.”

 

“So you actually…” A glimmer of what seemed like hope was present in Thor’s eyes.

 

“Yeah, I-” Bruce didn’t get to finish, however, as a large, explosion like noise came from elsewhere on the ship.

 

Thor’s complete look of exasperation said it all.

 

“Loki?” Bruce questioned.

 

“Loki,” Thor confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H a h bitch u t h o u g h t

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve started another story. And yes, I will update Path To Paradise soon. Hopefully. Scream at me if I don’t.


End file.
